Missing you
by eliamarie101
Summary: One day Natsu leaves a letter for Lucy saying he's leaving. No one knows where he went or why he left. Four years later he comes back while Lucy is out on a mission but soon leaves. One year later he comes back for good but what will happen between him and Lucy? Will she forgive him for leaving so suddenly?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story! I may have like five stories I am working on all at once but hey? I get so many ideas I don't want to forget! Well like I said I want criticism! Review please(:**

Chapter 1

As the sun started to rise over the horizon, in a small apartment in Magnolia a blonde girl woke up for the third time that night. She hadn't been able to sleep for the past four years. Not without him. She also could barely eat and had thinned to an almost sickly thin. She finally decided to get up knowing she wouldn't receive much more sleep if she tried going back to dreamland again. She trudged her way to her bathroom to take a bath. Once she was inside she turned on the bath and stripped down her clothes, folding them neatly and putting them on the side of her sink.

She slowly lowered her body into the warm water and sighed in contentment. Her thoughts soon drifted back to the man that had left her four years ago. She remembered waking up to a note that had said _"I'm Leaving. I'll miss you"_ she remembered running out her door as soon as she read it, not caring that she was still in her pajamas, and heading straight for the guild she now called home. it was a cool morning and the breeze caused goosebumps to crawl up her arms and legs. She had run into the guild frantic screaming, "where is he? He couldn't have left!" Everyone had given her a startled look, she didn't care though, her first priority was finding her pink-haired partner. She had quickly run up to Mira and quickly asked, "did Natsu come by here?" Mira had given a concerned look before saying, "not today why?" Lucy didn't even waste her time to respond. She sprinted to his house hoping to catch him.

She burst through his door yelling, "Natsu? Natsu!" But was greeted with silence. She felt her legs go weak as she fell to the floor, her knees hitting the hardwood floor. Her head fell to her hands as tears started falling down her cheeks. She sat in the middle of his dirty house crying her eyes out. Her best friend had left her with nothing other than a short and blunt letter. She soon curled up in to a ball on his floor, not caring about the mess. She had fallen asleep in the middle of the floor and had woken up back at her house only to find that Gray had come after her and carried her home.

She told Gray to gather team Natsu before she told anyone what had happened. Once the team was all huddled around her bed she told them what she had woken up to. Once she was finished telling them Wendy was in tears being comforted by Carla, Erza was shocked and hadn't moved and Gray seemed to be pissed, "I knew that flame-head was an idiot but I didn't know he was this stupid," no one knew what to do. Lucy soon started balling again and Gray quickly enveloped her in a tight embrace. They decided they needed to tell the guild but Lucy refused to leave her house. She needed time to think it all through.

Once they left Lucy had curled up and stared at her wall with an emotionless stare. She felt numb. She couldn't move and frankly she didn't want to. As she lay there she went through all of her memories she had with dragon slayer, both good and bad. She remembered the time she jumped out of the tower during the phantom lord incident and he saved her. She remembered when she had defeated Angel during Nirvana and how she had protected Natsu when they fell off the waterfall. She remembered when she was falling from the sky during the infinity clock and he had yet again called her. As she went through their memories questions that she knew no one except him could answer started running through her mind.

Where was he going? What was he doing? What was so important he decided to not tell anyone and decided to just leave everyone who loved him? What if he never came back? No, she couldn't afford to think like that. She knew Natsu and she knew he wouldn't just up and leave without coming back. He loved the guild as much as she did, possibly more, and she knew he wouldn't leave everyone hanging like that. She had spent the rest of the night convincing herself that Natsu would come back and had fallen asleep without eating dinner.

Now, four years later she was having a hard time convincing herself that he would come back. She was most of all afraid that whatever he had gone out to do; he had died. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she decided to get out of the bathtub and start her morning routine. She dried herself off and got dressed into clothes. She brushed her teeth and made herself some eggs and bacon. She not only missed her best friend but she also missed the blue haired feline that followed Natsu wherever he went.

The day he had disappeared so had Happy and they could only assume he tagged along with Natsu; damn lucky cat. She missed the cats antics and as much as she had hated to admit it at the time she did like natsu more than just a friend. She loved him and these past years she had been dealing with the ache of heartbreak. She had a hard time accepting the fact that he had left her and still hadn't accepted it. She thought she was his best friend and partner. She thought whenever they found an adventure to go on they would take each other.

Apparently, she had been wrong and it killed her inside. As she ate her breakfast she considered going on a mission to help get her mind off of him. In just a month would mark the day he had gone missing. She didn't think she could deal with it. She didn't want to have to go down to the guild that day because that was the day the guild was always unusually quiet. She was used to it but when the guild was quiet like that it only made her mood worse and make her want to cry. it wasn't really the fact that it was quiet but why it was quiet.

After a month of him being gone, from what she heard no one really knew what to do. There was no fighting because they didn't have the dragon slayer there to start one and everyone was too upset over his disappearance. Lucy hadn't been there to see though because for five months straight Lucy went looking for him. She had come back knowing nothing more than she already knew. When she had come back the guild had already started healing and everything was starting to go back to normal. Lucy never really started healing.

Natsu's disappearance had sent her into a dark hole of sorrow and regret that she hadn't seen this coming. She couldn't seem to find her way out of it and had soon lost her smile and the light that used to burn in her eyes was gone. Mira had tried to console her when she visited the guild (which was seldom) but to no avail. Lucy would never admit this out loud but deep down she knew part of the reason why she hadn't healed yet. She was afraid. Afraid that if she healed and was back to normal when he came back he would think she hadn't really been affected by it and feel bad. Even though the logical part of her knew that was ridiculous she was still scared. She was scared that if she healed his memory would start to fade until she barely remembered him anymore. Just looking at the guild now it seemed as if he was starting to fade.

Now in reality that was nowhere close to the truth but if a random person walked in and talked to someone, they would never know someone had disappeared from this guild and was possibly dead. Lucy lost the drive to go on missions and only went when her rent was due but since it was four years later she decided it would help her get her mind off things. Lucy got up from eating and put her dishes away. She grabbed her belt with her keys and whip and headed off to the guild. Autumn was coming soon and the air was already starting to cool. She didn't bother walking on the ledge anymore and just walked normally. The sun shone down on her pale skin and her hair blew with the wind.

**~Flashback~**

_It had been six months since Natsu had gone missing and Lucy had only been to the guild once and that was the day she had come back from searching for Natsu. She was laying in her bed unmoving even thought it was now noon and stared at the wall emotionless like she usually did. She no longer remembered what it was like to feel happiness and was in no hurry to be happy. Not with her best friend gone. Deep down she knew she was being selfish but just couldn't seem to help herself. She was too caught up in the feeling of depression she couldn't seem to think of much else._

_Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard banging on her door. She inwardly groaned and rolled over to look over to her front door. Maybe if she left it alone whoever it was would go away. She decided to just wait for them to leave until she heard a familiar voice that she had been dreading, "Lucy! We know you are in there and you have to the count of ten before we break down this door," boomed Erza's voice. This time Lucy groaned out loud as she rolled out of bed and trudged her way to her front door. She knew she probably smelled since she hadn't showered in a week and she probably looked a mess and although she didn't want her nakama to see her like this, she didn't have much of a choice._

_She reluctantly opened her door and watched as the two mages before her widened their eyes in shock. *yes I look like shit. Honestly I don't give a shit so get over it* she bitterly thought to herself. Along with Erza was Gray and he looked absolutely horrified at Lucy's state. Erza quickly recovered and mumbled, deep in thought, "so she's worse than I thought. I can work with this," Lucy still heard it and feared what the redhead had in mind for her, "listen I really just don't have the energy to stand so are you coming in or are you just gonna stand there and look at me like I have grown a third head," this shook both mages out of their thoughts as Lucy motioned for them to step in to her house._

_They both walked in and surveyed the house of the celestial mage. There were tissues everywhere but other than that the house looked somewhat clean. Erza turned towards Lucy and said, "you are going to the guild today," Lucy snorted, "yeah? Says who?" Gray gaped at Lucy's flippant behavior. Gray slowly backed away as the redhead shot a glare towards Lucy before calming herself which shocked the ice mage even more, "says me and everyone else at the guild we miss you," Lucy scoffed at the requip mage._

_"Yeah well I am not myself, and I honestly don't think anyone will favor this new me so you might as well leave,"_

_"Gray. Go back to the guild. We will be there soon," Gray looked at Erza confused but decided to not go against her words once she shot him a glare that said, "you better get the hell out," he quickly left. Erza turned back to Lucy and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Lucy I know how much you are hurting. We all are whether we show it outside of our homes or not. You aren't alone and maybe you would start feeling better if you came down to the guild for a visit. Maybe not today but if you keep visiting eventually the pain will dull."_

**~Flashback end~**

She had talked to Erza for a while but had reluctantly gone and visited. Lucy looked up from her flashback and saw that she was in front of the guild already. She walked inside and greeted a few people before heading over to the request board. She usually took ones that were short but this time went for a longer one that would take at least two months. She ripped one off and thanked her lucky stars that Erza wasn't there to offer to go with her and went over to Mira to give her the request. Throughout the four years Natsu was gone she had progressed somewhat and now had all 12 of the zodiac keys.

Lucy left the guild soon after and headed home to pack. She quickly packed her suitcase and made her way to the train station. She bought a ticket and climbed onto the train. She looked over the request a little more, it was asking for her to figure out why people had been randomly disappearing. It sounded pretty easy but the fact that they warned it would take more than a month told her otherwise. She left Magnolia in hopes of getting a certain pink-haired man off her mind but little did she know someone would take a visit to Fairy Tail a little over a week after she had left.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sure you all know this but for the sake of Hiro Mashima I do not own Fairy Tail although I wish with all my heart I did. Am I the only one though that can't wait for Fairy Tail to start back up again? I am so freaking excited...anyways, review and tell me how I did for the first chapter! Merry Christmas! (since it's in like what two days?) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I updated pretty quickly lol! Well just saying don't get accustomed to the quick updates...it's winter break and once school starts again I will probably update once a week or whenever I can! I don't own Fairy Tail (we all know this) but I wish I did...Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

As the sky was starting to darken Lucy stepped off the train into Magnolia. She had just finished her two month mission and had even finished two weeks earlier than she was supposed to. As she walked through the cool night she took in the fresh air of her favorite town. The mission had gotten her mind off of Natsu and had put her in a good mood for the first time in a while. She decided to go by the guild first to make sure everyone knew she was back home and she was okay. On her mission it had turned out that the disappearing people were actually leaving on their own accord. Apparently the mayor wasn't the nicest guy and people would just leave one day. She kind of felt bad for the villagers but had shrugged it off.

She opened the doors to the guild and found everyone as quiet as when they had first learned of Natsu's disappearance and Lucy wondered what was wrong. She walked up to the solemn Mira and asked, "what's wrong?" Mira gave her a sympathetic look and before she could say anything Gray walked up to the two and said, "Lucy? Can I talk to you?" Lucy looked at him and nodded. He pulled Lucy outside of the guild and over to a tree. As they walked towards the tree Lucy felt her chest tighten in anxiety. Why did everyone look so sad? Did they find out that Natsu was indeed dead? No, she wouldn't and couldn't believe it. She quickly pushed the thoughts away and looked at Gray waiting for him to tell her what was going on.

Gray had been waiting for this day but somehow was still extremely nervous as to how Lucy would react to the news. As he reached the tree outside the guild he sat down and motioned for Lucy to sit next him, patting the ground next to him. Lucy hesitantly took a seat and Gray waited a moment for explaining to her, "well a week after you left someone came by the guild," he started. Lucy looked at him in anticipation, "it was Natsu," at this hope rose through Lucy's body and suddenly Lucy sprang up, "what? Is he back home? Is he waiting for me at my apartment? Where is he?" Gray gave her a pained look before continuing, "he left," Lucy gave him a desperate look. No, he couldn't have just left again without talking to her.

Sure she was on a mission but he could have waited for her to come back. Lucy felt her hope shatter and her world fall apart before her eyes as she collapsed to the ground in a heap of despair, "why? Why did he leave again without waiting for me or trying to talk to me?" She asked, looking down at her hands as if they held the answers she was searching for. .

"He wanted to. I know he did. He seemed in a hurry though for unknown reasons. I told him you had just recently left on a two month mission and he told me he couldn't wait and he had to leave."

"Did he tell you why he left in the first place?"

"yes" Lucy felt the hope rise a little again, eager to know why her best friend had just left unannounced, "well? why did he leave?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," Gray said through clenched teeth. He hated bringing Lucy down and wanted to tell her so much it hurt but Natsu had requested that he not tell Lucy and that he would be back and tell her himself. He didn't know exactly why the blonde of all people had to be kept in the dark but if he was her he would be pissed, and that she was. The celestial mage gave him a confused look before scrunching her eyebrows in anger,she quickly got up and bounded over to him "why the hell can't you tell me?" Gray tried to scoot back only to hit the tree behind him slightly scared of the seething blonde before him, "honestly, I don't know. Flame-brain just told me he would tell you when he came back for good,"

"But do you know when he will come back for good?" the blonde asked. She was about ready to kill someone and Gray was conveniently the closest person to her. Gray looked up at her in fear and gulped, "n-no. Look I tried to knock some sense into him but he was set on telling you himself," Lucy suddenly felt the strong urge to just cry. Tears welled up in her eyes and she moved away from Gray as tears started to roll down her cheeks. she felt completely broken once again and was having a hard time accepting the fact that Natsu had left again. She had just been in a good mood for the first time in four years and then this happens. She didn't know what to do and once again her knees met the ground as she didn't have the strength to stand anymore.

Gray rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Lucy choked out between sobs, "why *sob* would *sob* he *sob* leave *sob* me *sob* again *sob* without at least *sob* saying goodbye?" Gray rubbed her back soothingly not able to give her a good answer. They sat in silence as Lucy sobbed into Gray's chest. Gray thought of Lucy like a little sister and hated to see her cry. Sure he hated seeing any girl cry but Lucy was a special case. No, he didn't feel for her what he knew Natsu felt but he did see her like the sister he never had so her crying got to him more than any other girls crying. They just had that kind of connection, "I don't know what made flame-brain think this was a good idea but i swear the next time I see him I will kick his ass," Lucy looked up at Gray and smiled gratefully through tear-filled eyes as she said, "thank you for being there when I needed it most. I appreciate it," Gray nodded at her and gave her a charming smile, "of course. What is nakama for? To help each other through the hard times," Lucy smiled at his thoughtfulness.

The blonde laid her head back on his chest as a comfortable silence settled over the two. After a minute of both deep in thought Lucy stood back up and offered her hand to Gray as she said, "it's getting late. I should probably head home," Gray accepted her hand and smiled at her, "sure thing," Lucy smiled back at him and said, "thanks,"

"no problem," Lucy quickly hugged Gray before heading home. Gray watched as she left, okay maybe he did have a small crush on the celestial mage but he knew Natsu would kill him if he ever found out. Gray chuckled to himself as he said, "you better get home soon flame-brain. Someone is waiting for you and I don't want to keep them waiting," just then a certain pink-haired man stepped out from the shadows. Gray looked at the unexpected visitor in shock, "I thought you left?" Natsu moved closer and said, "I did but I had to come back. I wanted to see how Lucy was doing."

"Why didn't you come out and say something? She could have used you right then," Gray said, trying to hold in his anger as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"I know. But I knew if I came out and said something to her she would never let me leave and it would be harder to leave her again."

"So this is easier? Watching her break completely until she's nothing but a heap on the ground sobbing. Is that easier for you? Did you see the betrayal she felt? I saw it in her eyes but you were too much of a coward to come out and talk to her yourself. Everyone but Lucy knows!"

"I know. I don't want to but yes this is easier for both of us. You may not see it my way now but in the future you will," Natsu said calmly, unphased by Gray's sudden outburst.

"Your sure as hell right, I don't see it your way. When are you coming back Natsu? When? We at least deserve that much."

"I don't know or I would have told you by now," Natsu scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Gray ran his hands through his hair, exasperated by the dragon slayer, "she really deserves an explanation. Of everyone she suffered the most. We found a way to get through it and somewhat heal but she still looks as broken as she did four years ago, well now five when you disappeared. Tonight before I pulled her out of the guild she smiled for the first time. I just ruined that smile because of you. Can't you take her with you? She would love to. I know she would," Natsu sighed.

"No, it's too dangerous and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her."

"Well then I guess she gets to suffer for however longer."

"Look I don't want to do this-"

"No. I don't want to hear it Natsu. Not anymore. I don't want to hear anymore pathetic excuses you use to justify what you do."

"I'm not just making up excuses!" Natsu yelled, quickly getting angry. Gray walked up to him, "oh yeah? Then why do you have an excuse for everything? Did you see her just then? She was so excited to hear that you were back and this is what you do? She feels abandoned. She may not say it but I see it Natsu. You brought her here and you meant the most to her and this is how you treat her? Do you even care?" At this Natsu became enraged, "of course I care about her! There is no one I care about more than her! I just want her to be happy and no I didn't mean for her to feel that way! I'm sorry! This had to be done sooner or later. I love her! I would never want her to feel this way and I wish that I could do something but until I find what I am looking for I can't do much but hope Fairy Tail takes care of her!" Natsu's eyes widened along with Gray's when he realized what he had said. Gray was completely baffled as he choked out, "y-you l-love her?" Natsu shrugged seeing that it was no longer a secret, "well yeah. I figured it out soon after I left. I felt so empty without her and could barely sleep knowing she was no where near me," Gray sighed at the idiot before him.

His anger had faded as soon as he heard the dragon slayer's confession. He sighed in defeat before saying, "just please come back so that you can tell her how you feel soon. I would bet all my jewels that she loves you back. I know it for a fact. Come home safe flame-brain or I will find you and bury you six feet deep," Natsu nodded in understanding before turning around and waving Gray off. Gray watched as Natsu walked off before turning around and heading to the guild himself. He was astonished that his clothing had stayed on the entire time but was secretly glad., It would have been awkward if he randomly stripped in front of Lucy even though he had done it many times unintentionally.

Lucy had silently walked home after her encounter with Gray deep in thought. She walked into her room and went to change in her pajamas. She brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. As she lay down on her pillow she realized her pillow smelt like her beloved pink-haired partner. _He must have come here when he came back_ Lucy thought. She smiled as she inhaled the familiar smell of pine and ash. It sounded weird but she enjoyed Natsu's scent. She quickly drifted off not realizing and certain dragon slayer was watching her.

Natsu had walked to the streets of Magnolia after his and Gray's encounter wondering whether he should talk to Lucy or not. He knew he couldn't, if he did he wouldn't be able to leave the one girl he loved and he needed to find him before he started a life with Lucy. He looked up from his thoughts and saw that he had subconsciously walked to Lucy's. He jumped up on to her windowsill and looked in. He watched the celestial mage settle into bed and noticed when she smelled the pillow and smiled, He smiled warmly at her reaction to his scent and wished more than anything to go inside and cuddle with her.

No, he couldn't do that, he needed to leave. As the thought about it he noticed that while his brain knew he needed to hightail it out of there his body refused to move from its current spot. _Maybe just one night in bed with her will help_ Natsu thought and found that he was slowly giving in to his desires. He waited and made sure the blonde was fully asleep before quietly sliding the window open and stepping into her room. For a while he did nothing but watch her sleep and god did she look cute. He finally crawled into bed with her and snuggled up against her, one arm going over her wait and the other under his head.

He nuzzled his head in to her blonde locks, inhaling her delicious scent. He instantly relaxed and found himself dozing off. He tried to keep himself from falling asleep but couldn't seem to keep his eyes open and soon gave in to sleep and drifted off.

~four hours later~

Natsu bolted up, realizing three things;

1. He was still at Lucy;s

2. It was already the morning

3. He had just stayed the night at Lucy's

He noticed the blonde squirm, a sign that she was starting to wake. The dragon slayer bolted off her bed and swiftly flew out the window, closing it behind him without making any noise. He let a sigh of relief out as he looked back up at her window. He didn't want to leave her again especially since he had some explaining to do but knew he would come back for her and make it up to her. The fire mage started to walk off but not before muttering, "I'll make it up to you Luce," and taking his leave. As he left Magnolia he felt a stab to his heart. He just hoped that she would wait for him. Quickly realizing he left Happy at the hotel outside of Magnolia he ran off instantly feeling worse.

Lucy had woken up and realized she felt unusually warm. She groggily sat up looking around. Why did she feel this warm? She nonchalantly shrugged it off, not seeing a reason and got up. She was starting to feel better and as she looked at herself in the mirror she made a vow, _I will no longer lay around and wallow in my own self pity. Everyone else had healed and it's now my turn_, and with that she started her morning routine.

**Natsu loves Lucy! :O lol I absolutely suck at including Happy in my stories….I know I'm terrible. Who is Natsu looking for? It's pretty obvious but oh well...lol well I hope you liked it! Btw I had to include a Lucy and Gray moment because I truly feel that they resemble brother and sister most of the time. I don't know I liked the moment but it is my story…. haha well thanks to Nalufan10 for reviewing! My first review! WOOOO haha review and thanks for reading(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I am so happy that so far I have had all good reviews! (even though I only have like five let me have my moment) okay so I want to recommend a story to you guys. I (hate to admit it) loved it and hated it at the same time (is that even possible?) well it's a great story and it's nalu….it just starts out as nali. No it doesn't start out nali its as if its mostly nali until the end….kind of. I am a very strong shipper of nalu. I want nalu and no one else but nalu (if you have read thinrwrist's little thing about nalu then lets just say I am in the lucy for natsu only army) as nice as Lisanna is I can't help but hate her. Maybe it's because her and natsu are childhood friends but I seriously like if I ever see her make a move on Fairy Tail well then let's just say Hiro and I are gonna have a talk…. (there won't be a lot of talking) okay i'm off topic, anyway, the story is good but unless you don't care if Natsu is extremely ooc then read it. (not kidding he was soo ooc in the end I had to force myself to not throw my phone across the room because damn it, You can't change Natsu or he is not Natsu)(i hate ooc stories) I mean I can handle at least a little ooc like you know how Natsu is a very forward person? He doesn't think before he does. Nor does he think about the consequences yet in this story he was the complete opposite and even admitted it. I don't know I can handle other ooc characters but when Natsu is that ooc I just flip. I don't know how to describe the story but try it out, it's called My Army Boy. Okay so as if that rant wasn't enough I just need to get something out. Yes I understand that as writers we play with different scenarios in our head in order to write a story. But if you are going to write a fanfiction you can not only think about good story ideas but you also have to think about the characters and who they are. When you go ooc is when I cross the line. First off, Natsu as we all know is loyal to his nakama more than anything. (have you not heard him go on and on about nakama in the middle of fights?) he would never betray nakama and no matter what he cares about them sometimes it seems more than he cares about food (yes I just said that), so I don't know where you guys get this idea but I see a lot of stories about Lucy getting kicked off the team..*sigh* .Natsu would never do that..I would swear it on my life. I know he would not. He even tells Lucy she can't go on missions alone because they are a team...so why the hell would he kick her off the team? And the counter argument? He thinks she's weak, which leads me to my next thing, Lucy by far is NOT weak. Yes Erza could easily kick her ass and so could Natsu but I'm pretty sure if the devil himself rose from hell Erza and Natsu would still beat him (through the power of nakama…) anyways, Lucy has ten keys- count em- ten which is pretty damn good and she can do a lot of damage with her celestial spirits and also Natsu doesn't view her as weak! In the fantasia arc where Laxus decides he wants to take over the guild Natsu tells Gajeel that she's strong so why? Why! He doesn't view her as weak and as far as she has said well I don't think she views herself as weak and if she did, Natsu would probably comfort her about how she wasn't weak and then she would feel all better. What I especially don't get is that they replace Lucy with Lisanna when they make these stories and yet again say it's because she is weak….Lisanna is as weak as Lucy if not weaker! Have you seen what she transforms into? A bird….. holy shit a bird is flying at me I am going to die….no. Not scary at all. Lucy has a freaking bull and Aquarius who is hella strong (even if she can only be summoned through water) Lisanna can take over in to a cheetah but I mean compared to her sister (holy shit I want that power) and her brother it's nothing. Thirdly, although I hate Lisanna and I (*curls up in ball in corner out of shame*) did not care one bit when she died in My Army Boy (I was actually happy….sorry her presence annoys me, her voice, her look, everything) but I really don't like the stories where they make Lisanna some psycho bitch who tries to kill Lucy. Okay no, she has (not said specifically "I support Nalu") but she told Lucy to take care of him and I am pretty sure if him and Lucy went canon (oh my god please happen soon) she would be nothing but Happy for him. No, frankly she would not try to kill Lucy or try to break them up...she's too nice (then again I am very suspicious of overly nice people) but no I know she wouldn't. Okay rant over. I apologize for this long rant (i'm terrible I know) but it may happen sometimes (i'll try not to make it this long) and I get carried away. Hey your lucky I am still posting the chapter with this incredibly long rant. Anyways Review and enjoy the chapter!(:**

Chapter 3

Two years after Natsu's sudden visit, Lucy was doing a lot better. She appeared to be almost the same as before Natsu had left. After the vow she made that morning she started going on missions with Erza and Gray and made more frequent visits to Fairy Tail.. She was smiling more, and although it wasn't the same bright smile she had before Natsu left it was about as good as they would get it.. Her and Gray started spending more time together (much to Juvia's dismay) and were growing closer and closer as the days passed by. She was somewhat happy again and she liked it.

What the guild didn't know was that Lucy wasn't fully healed from what had happened. She still felt empty inside and no one-not even Gray-could fill the hole in her heart. She still loved Natsu more than anything or anyone. But for the sake of her friends and the guild she had always just pushed the empty feeling to the side. She had ignored her feelings for the two years and had tried getting over the pink-haired man by telling herself he left her for good and that he never really cared about her. SHe let the feeling of betrayal and loneliness fuel her anger for Natsu but knew she would never/could never hate Natsu. She was just extremely upset at what he had allowed her to go through.

As she woke up that morning she had a gut feeling that something big was about to happen. She wasn't sure where the premonition rooted from but she decided to go with it and quickly got ready to go to the guild. SHe showered, got dressed, and brushed her teeth before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.. SHe pulled out some pancake mix to make pancakes and as she made the pancakes a feeling of nostalgia washed over her. Natsu had loved pancakes and had always insisted she make them. As the memory washed over her, all the feelings she had held in for the past two years came rushing back and she collapsed on the floor.

She didn't try to hold back the sobs that racked her body as she curled up in a ball on her floor. All the pent up feelings she had seeping out with every tear and every sob. She soon realized maybe holding all those feelings in wasn't her greatest idea. Needing to do something to help her let her feelings out, the first idea was to write. She slowly raised herself from the floor and walked over to her desk She pulled out a pen and paper and started to write.

The words seemed to flow as she started to write and before she knew it, her feelings were sprawled out on a piece of paper for her to analyze. She soon realized that what she wrote could be made into a song. The blonde had never really written a song before but she had listened to plenty. She decided to perform it in front of the guild. She quickly ran to the guild and burst through the door. Everyone looked at her but she didn't notice as she ran over to Mira and said, "is there a piano?" Mira gave her a confused look before walking behind the stage and gesturing towards a modern black piano.

Lucy walked over to the piano and sat down, "do you know how to play piano?" Mira asked.

"yeah, well kind of. When I was younger my father had me take piano lessons and singing lessons, it's been awhile but I think I could still play,"

"why the sudden interest?" Mira asked. Lucy looked up and sadness crossed through her features, "well I have been holding a lot in lately and what better way to let out then through music?" Mira smiled sadly and nodded. SHe walked over to Lucy and sat down next to her sighing, "Lucy you know you can always to talk me right? In fact you can talk to anyone in this guild. We are all here for you."

"Yeah, I know. I just kind of shut everyone out after…..you know…..Natsu," Mira nodded. A comfortable silence settled over us before Mira suddenly got up and said, "help me move this on to the stage. I think it's time to tell your nakama how you have been feeling. I nodded sadly and together we slowly got the piano in the middle of the stage, drawing everyone's attention.. I sat down and leaned into the microphone connected to the piano, "hey guys. I know I have never really sang but for a while now I haven't really been telling anyone how I feel and it's starting to take its toll on me," I positioned myself to get ready and started to sing;

**I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused,**

**Everything's in line, but I am bruised.**

**I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home.**

**I kinda need a hero, is it you?**

As she was singing a man walked up to the guild. He heard a familiar voice singing and quietly crept through the guild doors trying not to grab any attention. He walked up in the back of the crowd and watched as the girl he loved continued to sing;

**I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody.**

**Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me.**

**Can you be my nightingale?**

**Sing to me, I know you're there.**

**You could be my sanity. bring me peace.**

**Sing me to sleep. Say you'll be my nightingale.**

**Somebody speak to me, cause I'm feeling like hell.**

**Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed.**

**I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home.**

**I need a star to follow. I don't know.**

**I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody.**

**Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me.**

**Can you be my nightingale?**

**Sing to me, I know you're there.**

**You could be my sanity. Bring me peace.**

**Sing me to sleep. Say you'll be my nightingale.**

**I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**Your words are like a whisper come through.**

**As long as you are with me here tonight, I'm good.**

**Can you be my nightingale?**

**Still so close, I know you're there.**

**Oh, nightingale.**

**You sing to me, I know you're there.**

**Cause baby you're my sanity, You bring me peace**

**Sing me to sleep, say you'll be my nightingale.**

As she played the last cords of the song he couldn't help the wave of guilt that washed through him. Hearing how she really felt hurt him. He had never wanted this to happen. He never wanted to hurt her yet here she was pouring her feelings out to everyone. For a minute the guild was silent before erupting in cheers and claps.

A small smile crept up Lucy's face and soon turned into a huge grin as everyone praised her singing abilities. She looked over the crowd but froze when she saw a familiar pink. Her smile dropped and she mumbled, "Natsu…" He watched as she spotted him and he frowned at her reaction. She looked visibly upset that he was here and as the cheers died down everyone noticed Lucy was no longer smiling but was now frozen on stage staring off at something.

No, he couldn't be here. She had spent the last two years trying to get over him and just as she had made her attempt at closure he just had to show up. She was frozen in fear. What would she do? Would she just forgive him for leaving her like that? No, she couldn't just push those years of depression off to the side and let him waltz back in like nothing happened. She couldn't push this aside. He had even come back but was in too much of a hurry to wait for her. These past two years she was left in the dark while everyone else knew why he was gone.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mira was in front of her face, "Lucy? Lucy! Are you okay?"

"N-Natsu.." was all the blonde could muster but Mira heard it and her eyes widened. She looked out over the guild members and spotted the pink hair that everyone had missed. Tears welled up in Mira's eyes and she stumbled forward, eyes still wide in shock, "Natsu," she whispered before yelling, "Natsu's back!" Natsu's eyes widened as everyone turned to face him. Cheers erupted and everyone swarmed him as Lucy was left alone on stage staring at the one man she had ever loved. Their eyes locked and Lucy saw longing and sadness in Natsu's eyes, she turned away and trudged off the stage. She quietly slipped out the guild doors and ran home hoping Natsu would be preoccupied to notice.

Once she was off the stage Natsu's eyes roamed the guild looking for the celestial mage. She was nowhere to be found. Everyone was still saying hi and asking him what happened and where Happy was. He quickly told them that on their way home they ran into Happy's parents and Happy had decided to stay there for some time. He told them he had to go and quickly ran out of the doors.

Everyone went silent as they watched him leave, most of them had knowing smirks while others were visibly confused as to what he had to do. Natsu ran through the streets of Magnolia heading straight for the place he felt at home in. Once he reached Lucy's apartment, he jumped up to the window sill and looked inside. His best friend was on her floor, back against the wall, sobbing. Natsu quietly slipped the window open and stepped inside, the blonde was too distraught to realize someone had stepped into her apartment.

Natsu silently walked up to her and looked down at her with a sad and pained expression. He didn't mean to cause her this much pain. He loved her and didn't want her to cry. He knelt down in front of her and rubbed his hand on her arm. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes as her lower lip trembled. She looked like a little girl who had been hurt by the world. He raised his hand to wipe her tears but she turned away before he could, "Lucy.." He said. She looked at him with pain-filled eyes, "how could you?" Natsu couldn't help the tears that were forming in his eyes as he took in how hurt she look.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he whispered as his voice threatened to crack. She tore her eyes from his intense gaze and sniffled, "you left me. You just left. Didn't tell me if you were coming back. Nothing. I was left to wonder whether you would come back or not."

"Do you really think I would leave my nakama and never come back?"

"I didn't know. You were gone for four years.. I thought…...I thought you….I thought you were….." She broke down and fell into his arms as another sob racked her body. Natsu held her for a while, stroking her hair, taking in her scent as she sobbed into his chest, "shhh, I don't want you to cry," Lucy suddenly tore away from his hold and yelled, "You don't want me to cry? Maybe you shouldn't have just left without telling anyone why or where you were going. You left all of us and after not seeing you for four years we thought you died! Then you suddenly come back and tell everyone except me why you left-"

"You were on a mission what was I supposed to do? They told me you weren't due back for at least another month and a half!"

"Wait for me! Just wait! After the waiting I had been doing for the past four years the least you could have done was just wait for me!"

"I-I'm sorry. I came to visit once you got back. I wanted to see how you were doing," Natsu mumbled but instantly wanted to take it back. He knew he hadn't just helped his case and he was right as Lucy's face scrunched in anger as she stood, "You came back when I was there and still didn't do anything? You just left me hanging yet again?"

"I knew it would be too hard if I talked to you. I knew you wouldn't have let me leave."

"But that's where you are wrong," Lucy spat at him, poison laced in her voice, "I would have waited longer knowing you came back just to see me. I would have let you leave as long as you promised to come back to me. I wouldn't have had to go through hell for two more years trying to convince myself that I was okay," Natsu's eyes widened and he felt even more guilty. Lucy glared at him before saying, "I think it would be best if you left,"

"b-but-"

"GET OUT!" Lucy yelled and Natsu reluctantly stood and jumped out of her window; he looked back before he jumped and noticed her start crying yet again. He looked away and jumped down. He should have known she would be mad. She had every right to be. He slowly trudged home, opened his door and went to sleep almost immediately.

Lucy on the other hand couldn't sleep and decided to go to the one person she knew would be there for her. She got out of bed and slowly pulled on some clothes to wear and walked out of her apartment, locking the door on her way out. It was a cool night and there was a slight breeze as Lucy made her way through the streets. The wind brushed her arms and she slightly shivered. She soon arrived and walked up to the door and lightly knocked.

For a while, no one answered and Lucy decided maybe he was still at the guild. She wiped a tear that escaped down her cheek and turned to walk home when the door opened. She turned around to see a half-naked gray standing at the door. He gave her a questioning look about to ask why she was at his house when he saw the tears stains running down her cheeks. His eyes widened and he pulled her inside before shutting the door and bringing her into a hug. Lucy started sobbing into his chest as he ran his hands through her blonde hair.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, still holding her shoulders, "Lucy, what happened?" Gray gave her a minute to calm herself and gently led Lucy over to his couch. Lucy sat down and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She looked up at him trying to keep control of her emotions but failing to do so, "N-Natsu came b-by my h-house," the last word was louder as another sob was let out by the blonde mage, falling back into the ice mage's arms. Gray rubbed soothing circles in her back trying to calm her, "what happened while he was there?" Lucy leaned back and wiped her tears, "he tried to comfort me. Then he told me he visited me while I was here and still didn't say anything. How could he? I would have let him leave again. Why did he do this to me Gray? He was my first love," Lucy said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Gray was beyond pissed at his rival. The dumbass had to make assumptions and ended up hurting people. He did things thinking it was in everyones best interest when really it wasn't. He would give him a good punch in the face the next time he saw him. Lucy looked completely broken and he wished he could take all her pain away. _Lucy doesn't deserve this_ he thought to himself. He pulled Lucy in for a hug and said, "I know it hurts. It feels like someone ripped out your heart and threw it on the cement road and curb stomped it, but I promise it will get better. You just have to find something that takes your mind off of him. If it will make you feel better I will kick his ass for you, well regardless I am beating his ass but that's also because we are rivals," Lucy laughed and Gray and chuckled

"Thanks Gray. I appreciate you being there for me," Gray nodded at her and pulled back from the hug, "I should probably get home and get some sleep," she said as she wiped remaining tears on her cheeks. Gray patted her back gently and stood as they both walked to the door. He opened the door and she started to walk out but turned around and hugged Gray again wrapping her arms around his waist. Gray was surprised at first but smiled warmly at his favorite blonde and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back and smiled at him before walking out the door.

Natsu was currently laying in his hammock staring up at the ceiling with an expressionless face.. He had had a nightmare about Lucy telling him she hated him and never wanted to speak to him and was now to afraid to go back to sleep. His biggest fear had always been losing the blonde and right now it seemed as if he was starting to lose her as a friend and he didn't want that. He had been trying to think of something to do to get the blonde back when it hit him. An idea had surfaced in his mind and he knew it was perfect. With a new determination he rolled over and allowed himself to sleep. He would get Lucy back. He just knew it with this plan.

**Sucky cliff hanger I know I know. Sometimes it doesn't flow like I want it to. So sorry again for the big rant at the beginning but I had to get it out. I promise that I am not a hypocrite though (okay sometimes I can be (or a lot) but we all are at some point right?) but when Lisanna turns out to be a major bitch in The Assistant it's because that story is based off a movie and her character has to be a major bitch or else the movie wouldn't be as interesting. Anyways I chose her because nalu and nali seem to be the two biggest pairings that we shippers like so don't kill me please! Okay but you should try it out (it's not finished but hey I just started it) well thats it I hope you enjoyed!(:**


	4. Authors Note!

**Not a New chapter! Anyways I was contemplating something and I wanted to make sure it was okay with you guys. So as you know I haven't updated Missing you in a really long time. I know, I am horrible and I am truly sorry. I just don't know what to do next for the story and am running low on ideas. Now I am by NO means giving up on the story (I am too stubborn for that) but I was thinking (because I have another story I am already three chapters into that I haven't posted on here yet) what I would do was for now delete the story and think it over for a while and type it up on my computer and to quench your thirst (as best I can) I was going to post that other story and re-post Missing you when I had been able to rewrite it and be able to continue. I have been thinking about it and if you guys are okay with it that is what I am going to do.. I love you guys and want to thank you for reviewing (I don't care if I only have like 12 reviews lol) but I love the people on this site! Anyways let me know what you think. Anyways whats a post without a rant? (actually more like fangirling) so I was rewatching some fairy tail episodes (how else can I keep sane before Fairy Tail starts up again?) and it's during the edolas arc and Lucy says to Natsu, "I thought you were about to puke but I guess it was just your ugly face" and then gray says "stop bickering you losers!" and then of course Natsu has to yell "What did you call me?!" and this is all in the middle of a fight. LOl I just love them so much! But let's be serious here, Natsu and Lucy NEED to get together. I am just thinking of all the worst case scenarios where Mashima will end up trying to play them off as friends and my little fangirl heart will break in two. It just can't happen! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 369 OF THE MANGA THEN DO NOT READ! Okay so I just read the new chapter and oh my god never in my life have I ever read something with more cliff hangers! Every single fucking chapter seems to leave this terrible cliffhanger and ever chapter in this arc at some point I have been punching my bed yelling "NO NO NO NO NO" anyways I am sooo confused I can't decide if Elfman just destroyed Fairy Tail or killed his sister...What. The. Fuck. Lisanna falls to the ground and then...WHAT IS GOING ON! And I am pretty sure FACE was just unsealed or whatever and now every fucking wizard is going to lose their powers! I don't know what is going to happen but this is pissing me off what the fuck just happened! SPOILER END! Anyways...I read this fanfiction and I almost went on a rampage...basically what happens is Lucy loves Natsu (of course) and then she finds out that Natsu and Lisanna are together (ew) and so she goes home and tries to commit suicide and then Loke stops her and shes fine. She goes to the guild and Natsu and Lisanna kiss in front of her (double ew) and she goes home and this time actually kills herself. Then Natsu goes to her grave and tells her he loves her and kills himself. NO NO NO THIS IS ALL WRONG! Oh my god it frustrates me sooo much. First of all Lucy would NEVER commit suicide over something that silly. If she does love Natsu (of course she does) then if him and Lisanna ever got together (it won't happen right Mashima?) she would not react at all like that. She would if anything go home and spend a night crying into her pillow and wondering why she didn't confess sooner (even thats a little drastic) but then the next day she would get up, brush it off, go to the guild and be genuinely happy for the two because Lucy will always put others happiness before her own! So I just needed to say that much. Anyways, I am done ranting. lol so tell me what you think about my plans for missing you and I guess we will see what happens! Have a good week!**


End file.
